


When the sun began to burn and shine

by orphan_account



Series: To catch a fox [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aggressive Adrien, Angry Adrien, Controversial, Depression, F/M, Fluffy, Self Harm, Slightly Spicy, adrien is a bit crazy lol, i love psychology this is kinda an exploration into that, mature - Freeform, slight nsfw reference, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A college age Marinette has become depressed after years of Lila’s horrible crimes towards her—Adrien is NOT having it.





	When the sun began to burn and shine

**Author's Note:**

> Idk ‘Ladybug’ episode inspired

“Okay, thank you.” Adrien put the phone down on his desk, then slammed his hand next to it. 

Plagg flew out from behind a mug. “Sabine again?”

Adrien nodded slowly, a death glare fixed on nothing in particular. “Mari’s college officially decided Marinette isn’t emotionally fit for their internship right now. One of her classmates spotted what looked to be self harms scars, again.” He growled.

“Don’t tell me it’s-“

“Lila.” Adrien spat. “She’s been messing with Marinette since highschool. That’s one thing, and it was already too far. Now she’s affecting Mari’s real life now. She wanted to push her till she broke. Marinette could only be a strong spirit for so long. Now she’s a complete shell of who she used to be, and it’s all that SKANK’S FAULT.” Adrien seethed. 

“You thinking someone should make her pay?” 

Adrien gave a firm nod, his gaze still fixated in front of him. “I’ve given Lila all of me that I’m willing to. I think it’s time she gets a taste of her own medicine.”

•

-

•

“Thank you so much for coming quickly, Adrien.” Sabine thanked with a soft smile. “Marinette’s up in her room. It’s essentially baby proofed, she’s been having lots of trouble with self harm lately...” Sabine shot a glance to the side.

Adrien nodded. “Don’t worry. I’m her boyfriend, I’ll see if I can work some of my magic.”

Adrien made his way through the house, gently pushing open the door to Marinette’s room, poking his head in.

“How’s my favorite princess?” Adrien inquired.

Marinette was sitting on the floor tearing pictures out of magazines. She waved, a small smile taking place on her lips. Marinette was genuinely happy plenty of the time, sure. But life had really beaten her down, especially Lila. The look of pure joy that once was default on her face was now replaced with one of someone who had something to say, but no voice to say it with. The confident, proud position her body once was in with everything she did was replaced with that of a saddened slouch. While her movements used to be quick, they were now generally slow. She wasn’t a depressed mopey lump all the time, she was genuinely happy about plenty of things. But with each passing day, those items decreased. Adrien was one of the only remaining items that instilled joy in Marinette at every period.

Adrien fully climbed into the room, shutting the hatch behind him. He made his way across the room, gently placing himself down next to his girlfriend. “Whatcha doing?”

“Tearing myself out of all of these pictures.”

Adrien ripped the magazine away from Marinette. “Don’t ever do that baby, you’re beautiful! Why are you doing that? This magazine of all the modeling shoots you’ve ever done was something you were really proud of.” Adrien frowned.

“Lila said I’m ugly...she said I didn’t deserve it...she said to send her this with me ripped out of every picture...”

“Or what?”

“Or...” Marinette shot a gloomy gaze to the floor. “She would kill one of Rose’s kittens and frame it on me, then call me over so...she could mark me again...Sh-She’s serious you know-“

“She’s a psychopath.” Adrien finished. He propped Marinette up onto his lap, pulling her into a hug. The blonde began to run kisses up and down the raven’s neck as he ran his fingers through he hair. He only so slightly pulled his head back after a few minutes. “Princess, I’ll deal with Lila again. I-“

“I-It won’t work...I’m sure of it...”

“Oh no no no. With what I have planned, she’s GOING to listen to me.” Adrien ran his palms up and down the sides of Marinette’s torso, planting another kiss on her neck.

“Adrien...Please don’t tell me you plan on getting violent with her...she’ll-“

“Tell on me?” Adrien said in a mocking tone. “Oh no she won’t. I won’t do anything too bad. You know, just give the girl a taste of her own medicine.”

“Don’t traumatize her Adrien please don’t commit any crimes I can’t stand to loose you...” Marinette cupped her hands around Adrien’s face. “I need you.”

“Lila may be a liar, but she’s not stupid. No one will believe that innocent Sunshine Agreste could ever hurt a woman.” Adrien scooped up Marinette into his arms, climbing up onto her bed. He laid her down next to him, then lay down next to her, next pulling her up against his chest. “She’s making you hurt yourself. You’re beautiful, Mari. I don’t want to see her ruin your pretty skin. And your back? Don’t get me started on her ‘marks.’” Adrien spat, holding Marinette gently to him. 

“...I just...I’m done fighting, Adrien...she’s going to kill me one day...but she wants to do it herself...when she’s deemed herself done with me...she hadn’t yet...she didn’t like when I tried to finish myself early...sh-she-“

“Shhh.” Adrien soothed. 

Marinette closed her eyes tightly, tensing up. “P-Please I swear I won’t do it again...please don’t hurt me...” She whined fearfully.

Adrien re-adjusted his hold on Marinette, moving her head to rest on his shoulder. “Shhhh. Shhhh, baby. She’s not here. Lila’s not here right now. I’ll protect you.”

Marinette flinched, then slightly relaxed. “She’s just going to hurt me again...I used to be the savior of Paris...now look at me...I’m so weak y-you liked me strong I-I”

“Love you just how you are. Lila’s going to pay, I promise. You don’t have to worry about what I’m going to do. All you need to focus on right now is that I love you, and I’ll protect you. We all only have so much strength, darling doll. Lila wore yours out, it’s not your fault. But the fact that you’re still here means you’re still fighting. We’ll build you back up, I promise.” 

Marinette sniffled, her arms now wrapped tightly around Adrien’s torso. “Okay...okay...wh-what about the magazine? L-Lila’s gonna-“

“Not do anything because I’m going to pay her a visit before she gets a chance.” Adrien assured. “You can break down here, you get to do that. How about we just relax for a bit?”

Marinette nodded against his shoulder. “Maybe you could show me a bit of love? I’m gonna need it...”

“Perfectly happy to warm you up, Princess.” He gently moved Marinette’s head back, then captured her lips in a kiss. After several minutes of a passionate make out session, Adrien pulled back. “I’ll take care of you. I’ll take care of everything.”

•

-

•

Lila sat in her room. She was scrolling on her computer. Her eyes glanced to the side when she could have sworn she heard something come from the corner of the room. She allowed herself to relax, continuing her casual scroll through of social media. 

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Creeeeeeek. Screeeeech.

“Ah!” Lila let out. “Who’s there?! I-I know Ladybug! I’ll call her a-and she’ll take care of you!”

A deep chuckle could be heard, one of which that sent a chill down Lila’s spine. She turned towards her room, glancing around frantically. Suddenly, she found herself being held up by the neck. She began to cough, her eyes widening at the sight below her. “A-A.dddriennn...” she managed to choke out. “H-How’d you-“

“Get in? It was pretty simple.” He chuckled. “Let’s get one thing straight you good for nothing whore. You’re messing with Marinette, which means you’re messing with ME. The girl is suicidal and you’re STILL pushing?! Picking a fight with Marinette is picking a fight with me, and that is NOT a fight you want to pick. “You’ve made her life miserable and I’m going to make sure you feel each and every pang of pain you’ve EVER made Marinette feel. I could fuck you up in countless different ways, but I’m going to start with this. If you do something horrible and then frame Marinette for ONE more thing, you’re not going to like the results. Got it?”

Lila began to cough violently. Adrien dropped her onto the floor.

“I-I-“ Lila choked out. “I-I can tell the media about this! They’ll-“

“What, believe you? Oh, will they really? Yeah, I’m sure my father would. I know he’s your biggest supporter, but if you framed me with that? It could ruin my family image, and that is NOT something you want to see my Father experience. I want you to get this, Lila. I’m going to make your life just as much as a hell as you’ve made my precious Mari’s, and that’s not a threat. That’s a fucking promise.”

•

-

•

Adrien was laying in Marinette’s bed with the latter tucked into his arms. He felt his phone buzz, and gently moved a hand away from the sleeping Marinette to check it. 

‘Lila’

‘you sent Kagami to attack me Adrien my armmmmm’

‘Adriennnnn’

Adrien gave a ‘hm’ with a small nod and amused look on his face.

‘Call of the magazine, and replace her copy. Admit to Rose you killed her last cat, and all kittens will be unharmed. That’s what I’ll start with, and Kagami won’t be there every morning.’

He set his phone back down.

Marinette began to stir. “Baby?” She asked tiredly. “What’d you do to Lila?” She let out a high pitched yawn, one of which that Adrien felt his heart skip a beat to. God she was adorable. 

“For now? Threatened her, cut her up a bit.” Adrien shrugged.

“Adrien...this isn’t healthy...”

“Nor is Lila. Trust me, I’m making sure that bitch is going straight to hell. She deserves it. Justice is overrated for her my darling. She’s had her chances. She used them all up.”

•

-

•


End file.
